


Will I Ever be More than I've Always Been?

by aikoa



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, actually idk if this can even be considered angst but oh well, and btw anna cathy and kat are all there just hardly/not mentioned, anne boleyn is vv sad, anne thinks nobody likes her, its may which means death day angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: Anne was used to the other queens getting annoyed at her intentional antics, but she never believed she’d go so far as to make them get peeved at her mistakes as well.(or)They just don't understand.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Will I Ever be More than I've Always Been?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Why can't you do anything right?'

It seemed none of the other queens remembered, knew, or even cared about the significance of the current day, and if they did, they sure weren’t showing it.

May 19th. It was a guarantee Anne would just be  _ off. _ But nobody else seemed to realize it.

It was only a few days before the opening show. The six queens were in rehearsal, currently running through Don’t Lose Your Head, and understandably, Anne just couldn’t think straight and kept messing up.

It wasn’t until near the end of the song while singing about her impending doom that Anne screwed up again and the rest of them groaned in exasperation as the music restarted.

“Anne, please try to focus. We really want to get through this” Jane said, trying to keep a calm expression, though the French queen could tell she was getting annoyed. Anne only nodded in response.

It wasn’t until she overheard Catalina whisper something to Anna that she completely lost it.

_ “Can’t she do one thing right for once? I’m starting to get fed up with this” _

And Anne broke down.

“I’m sorry, okay?” She exclaimed, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I’m sorry that I’m so exhausting, that I’m so stupid. I’m sorry that I can’t do anything right!”

She practically ran from the room then.

\---

Anne never realized just how much she seemed to aggravate the rest of them. They just didn’t understand.

She’d taken refuge in an empty dressing room and had been sitting there by herself for at least ten minutes. None of the others had come to look for her. so that only proved to her that they really didn’t care about her. They didn’t care enough to even bother to figure out what was wrong.

She wondered if they ever even liked her to begin with. Guess not

And so, Anne Boleyn was alone again.

But it hurt so much more now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so messy, I'm sorry.


End file.
